Celloween: A FLIGHT OUT OF CELL
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged SPECIAL Celloween A FLIGHT OUT OF CELL - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Celloween: A FLIGHT OUT OF CELL is a Halloween short made by Team Four Star, being the second Halloween special of DragonBall Z Abridged over the last six years. It was first uploaded on YouTube on October 31, 2014. Summary Over at a hangar in an airport, a man is seen inside holding a gun while listening to the news channel. As the man stares at the open door, Cell makes his presence known by bursting in through the ceiling. Fearful for his life, the man proceeds to open fire at Cell, with the bullets merely bouncing off the bio-android's chest. Eventually, the man runs out of ammo and slips on a pile of bullet casings on the floor and Cell stabs him in the chest with his tail and absorbs him. Cell then hears a noise and starts walking towards an overturned desk, where a mom and her son are seen hiding and says that he wants to play a game. It then shows the mom and her child running for their lives away from Cell, with Cell calmly walking towards them, until the boy trips and twists his ankle, causing the mom to carry the boy outside. Outside the hangar, the mom trips and falls on a slab of concrete and twists her ankle as Cell proceeds to dash forward and devour his prey. Just before Cell can stab his tail into the mom, Krillin arrives at the nick of time and saves them both and tells the mom and her boy to escape. Krillin then uses his "ultimate attack", Solar Flare, to blind Cell and manages to escape himself by grabbing onto an airplane. Just as it looks like everything's going to alright, Cell stabs his tail through the roof of the airplane. Krillin quickly rushes into action by attacking Cell, catching the bio-android off-guard. Just before Krillin can use his true ultimate technique, Cell punches him straight through the plane, with his head sticking out at the other side. Cell then tells Krillin to wake up, confusing him until it shifts to Piccolo at Kame House telling him to wake up due to the arrival of the androids. Cast *Takahata101 – Cell *PurplesEyes – Jackie Englund *Lanipator – Wes and George (anchor and reporter), Erin and Damien (mother and child), Krillin Running Gags *Krillin Owned Count: Cell punches Krillin through the plane, and Krillin temporary loses his ability to speak coherently. **This is currently the only time the Owned Counter is used outside the main series. *Another disturbing image is seen when Krillin uses the Solar Flare technique on Cell, this time being a rule 34 picture of Jason Voorhes and Freddy Kruger. *Krillin forgetting to use the Kienzan again. Trivia * This special has the least amount of voice actors in a Team Four Star production. * According to KaiserNeko in the Episode Breakdown for this special, this was originally suppose to be part of episode 45. However, they felt that there was too much going on with that episode to try and integrate this into it without adding an additional 5 mins to the episode. ** In the actual episode however, there is a line Krillin says in his sleep, and the last scene of this special is added in. *The "mother" and "son" that Krillin saves from Cell, are actually sister and brother duo in the original version. *Since this is a Halloween special, there are a ton of horror movie references. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Shorts